Alanis Morissette Precious Illusions
by Mary Jane J. Black
Summary: Eu gastei muito tempo olhando firmemente para dentro de mim,eu gastei muito tempo vivendo apenas para sobreviver.E eu não vou continuar com isso mesmo que eu te ame. Song SP.O


**Alanis Morissette - Precious Illusions**

**Preciosas Ilusões**

**Anna sorria, embora isso lhe doesse mais que o corte que tinha em seu peito.Olhara em volta, todos mortos... Cinco membros da Ordem mortos... Não sabia por que fora a única a sobreviver... Afinal havia dois comensais para cada um naquele quarto,além do próprio Voldemort... Os comensais estavam mortos... Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia... Estava fraca demais, e pensando demais em uma pessoa. Sirius Black... Por que ele não lhe saia da memória? Afinal, estavam separados, mas em seu coração tinha uma certeza... Ele iria salvá-la, como sempre fizera.**

You'll rescue me right?

_Você realmente irá me salvar?_

In the exact same way they never did…

_Do exato modo que eles nunca me salvaram..._

I'll be happy right?

_Eu irei ser feliz?_

When your healing powers kick in

_Quando sua capacidade de cura se acabar?_

You'll complete me right?

_Você irá realmente me completar?_

Then my life can finally begin

_Então minha vida pode finalmente começar_

I'll be worthy right?

_Eu irei ser merecedora?_

Only when you realize the gem I am?

_Apenas quando você perceber a jóia que eu sou?_

**Mas isso não iria funcionar... Não agora... Sirius não sabia que ela estava em uma missão... Se soubesse provavelmente não deixaria**

**Flash Back – 1 Ano após Hogwarts **

**-Anna... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius ao ver Anna caída no chão ao lado de um cadáver.**

**-Eu vim ajudar a Andrômeda... Ela já foi embora com o Ted... Ela estava inconsciente... A sua prima... Lestrange... Quase a matou...**

**-Vamos embora daqui, o Thiago está me dando cobertu...**

**-Sirius... Sai daqui agora... Eu vou morrer... Por favor... Sai daqui... Não quero que aconteça nada com você – sussurrou Anna se levantando com a ajuda de Sirius e o abraçando.**

**-Eu não vou sair daqui sem você... Um Maroto nunca abandona quem ama...– disse Sirius sorrindo**

**-Que lindo isso... Pena que vou ter que matá-los... Ou melhor... Crucio! – disse Rodolfo Lestrange apontando para as costas de Anna.**

**-Sirius não! – disse Anna enquanto ele se colocava na frente dela.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

But this won't work now the way it once did

_Mas isso não irá funcionar agora do mesmo jeito que já funcionou._

And I won't keep it up even though I would love to

_E eu não vou continuar com isso mesmo que eu te ame_

Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am

_Uma vez que eu saiba quem eu não sou então eu saberei quem sou_

But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

_Mas eu sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima_

**Lembrara-se quando Lílian e ela descobriram o que os garotos faziam nas noites de lua-cheia... Seria fácil para Anna... Era só encostar-se a algum deles e desejar ver... Mas sua curiosidade sempre fora menor que sua vontade de saber as coisas por merecer... Seguira Lupin...Correra o perigo de ser descoberta, de ser mordida... E Sirius a salvara novamente... **

**Flash Back - 3º Ano em Hogwarts**

**-Anna! Você está bem? – perguntou Sirius enquanto a garota passava uma poção nos arranhões do garoto.**

**-Eu estou... e você? – perguntou enquanto assoprava os arranhões de Sirius que estava resmungando.**

**-Eu estou bem... – disse Sirius que tentava esconder a face e o braço esquerdo – O que você tem aí? Isso arde...**

**-Como você reclama! – disse Anna rindo enquanto deixava as poções na mesa ao seu lado e deixava Sirius deitar a cabeça em seu colo com as chamas da lareira se consumindo vagarosamente.**

**-Sirius... Como eu posso te agradecer por... Você me salvar sempre! – perguntou Anna passando a mão nos cabelos no garoto.**

**-Anna... Aceitando meu pedido... – disse Sirius**

**-Que pedido? – perguntou Anna olhando fixamente para Sirius que se levantava**

**-Quer namorar comigo? – disse abrindo um porta-anel negro, com uma serpente prateada em volta, com dois rubis vermelhos no lugar das pestanas e que continha um anel em prata com um diamante com um liquido vermelho-vivo dentro.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless

_Essas preciosas ilusões em minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era indefesa_

And parting with them is like parting with invisible best

friends

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos_

_Invisíveis_

**Olhara o anel que Sirius lhe dera no 3º ano em Hogwarts... Era lindo... Mesmo quando vira Sirius e Parkinson juntos, não tirara o anel... Sabia... O anel um dia iria lhe salvar... Só não entendera por que Voldemort ao ver aquele anel decidiu não mata-la... Era estranho isso... Mas... Ele podia só fazer isso para torturá-la... Para que ela se lembrasse de todos os momentos ruins de sua vida... Ouvia passos longes... Com certeza era Voldemort... Mudara de idéia... Iria matá-la... Melhor assim... – pensou Anna – mas... E se o Sirius aparecer? Contos de fadas não existem, muito menos príncipes encantados... Lembrava claramente dessas palavras de Lílian quando via Tiago e Sirius juntos**

This ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor

_Esse anel irá me ajudar ainda que você apareça como um_

_Cavalheiro numa armadura brilhante_

This pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water

_Essa pílula irá me ajudar com esses garotos que se vão como água_

**Anna sorria ao se lembrar de coisas que ocorreram há alguns anos.**

**Flash Back – 4º Ano em Hogwarts**

**-Black eu quero falar com você! –disse Anna enquanto Sirius jogava xadrez de bruxo com Tiago.**

**-Não dá pra esperar? – perguntou Sirius sem a encarar.**

**-Não! Tem que ser agora – disse Anna saindo da sala comunal e indo até a torre de astronomia.**

**-Almofadinhas meu amigo... Quando a Anna te chama de Black... –disse Tiago caindo na gargalhada – O que você fez agora?**

**-Não sei... Em todo o caso... – disse Sirius subindo até a torre de astronomia.**

**-Pensei que não vinha – disse Anna olhando para o chão.**

**-E agora... O que eu fiz! – perguntou Sirius**

**-Hum... Talvez fazer o Remo sofrer pela Narcisa? – disse Anna sarcasticamente – Sirius... Eu acho que você não sabe o que é amor... **

**-Você acha que eu não sei o que é amor? –perguntou Sirius**

**-Não...Eu não estou achando não... Eu tenho certeza! Você deve achar que quando eu te...hum... Quando uma pessoa vê quem ela ama e se arrepia, a pessoa deve estar resfriada.Você é frio, sem sentimento... Deve ter uma pedra de gelo no lugar do seu coração!**

**-Então você acha que eu não sei o que é amor Anna? –disse Sirius encostando-a na parede.**

**-Sirius... Eu realmente... – disse Anna enquanto Sirius se aproximava lentamente da garota.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

But this won't work as well as the way it once did

_Mas isso não irá funcionar tão bem do mesmo jeito que já_

_funcionou_

Cause I want to decide between survival and bliss

_Porque eu quero decidir entre sobreviver e ser feliz_

And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am

_E mesmo que eu saiba quem eu não sou eu ainda não sei quem sou_

But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

_Mas sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima_

**O corte em seu peito ardia... Mas seu coração doía mais ainda de saber que Sirius nunca a amara... Que aquilo não passou de uma mentira... Mas... Quando estava em Hogwarts parecia tão real... Não podia acreditar... Sonhara em se casar um dia... Mas parecia que aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho... Infelizmente... **

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid

_Essas preciosas ilusões na minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era uma criança_

And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best

Friends

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos de infância._

**Continuava ouvindo passos... Portas que se abriam e se fechavam... Provavelmente Voldemort está procurando alguém em sua mansão... Olhara em volta... Era naquele quarto em que Lupin se transformava em lobisomem... Ainda via os arranhões na parede... Via marcas de Sirius... Via algumas patas marcadas no chão escondidas pela sujeira...**

I've spent so long firmly looking outside me

_Eu gastei muito tempo olhando firmemente para dentro de mim_

I've spent so much time living in survival mode

_Eu gastei muito tempo vivendo apenas para sobreviver._

**Flash Back 1 ano Pós-Hogwarts**

**-Me solta! – disse Anna tentando sem sucesso empurrar Willie que não parava de tentar beija-la.**

**-Solta a garota – disse uma voz nas sombras.**

**-Por que soltaria? – disse Willie tentando enxergar quem era o dono da voz.**

**-Por que eu estou mandando... – disse chegando perto de Willie, com o rosto ainda nas sombras.**

**-Bem... – disse Willie avaliando a situação**

**-Então! – perguntou enquanto via a garota tentando ver quem estava brigando com Willie.**

**-Pode pegar – disse empurrando Anna no chão que continuou imóvel, somente ouvindo Willie se afastar.**

**-Quer ajuda? – disse o rapaz oferecendo a mão**

**-Obrigada... Sirius... É você? –perguntou Anna ao olhar nos olhos cinzas do seu namorado.**

**-Sim... –disse Sirius saindo das sombras enquanto olhava Anna dos pés a cabeça – você mudou muito... **

**-Você também... – disse Anna olhando Sirius e o abraçando – eu estava com medo...**

**-Medo do quê? –perguntou Sirius passando a mão nos cabelos loiros da garota.**

**-De te perder... Você ficou um ano fora... Disseram-me que você estava morto... Promete que nunca vai me abandonar? –perguntou Anna a beira de lagrimas.**

**-Nós estaremos juntos... Eternamente...**

**Fim do Flash Back**

But this won't work now the way it once did

_Mas isso não irá funcionar agora do mesmo jeito que já funcionou._

And I won't keep it up even though I would love to

_E eu não vou continuar com isso mesmo que eu te ame_

Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am

_Uma vez que eu saiba quem eu não sou então eu saberei quem sou_

But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

_Mas eu sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima_

**Lembrava-se também quando Sirius a pedira em casamento... Não aceitara... Afinal teria que ir a uma missão da Ordem, apesar de não fazer parte dela... Corria o mesmo risco de morrer, não queria morrer e deixar Sirius... Dumbledore não a deixara entrar para a Ordem... Não entendera o porquê... Mas ela ia à maioria das missões... Era metamorfoga... Sua mãe era veela... Era fácil convencer um homem a fazer ou responder o que quisesse... Ficara um ano fora... Sirius estava com a Parkinson com certeza... Mas ficou sabendo que a Parkinson de casara... Ela podia ter mudado... Podia ter virado uma mulher fiel...**

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless

_Essas preciosas ilusões na minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era inocente._

And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friend.

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos invisíveis._

**Era impossível se levantar e enfrentar Voldemort, estaria esperando a morte deitada, sem poder se defender, somente pensando em Sirius...**

**Talvez nem valesse a pena continuar a viver sem o seu amor... Sem Sirius... Valeria a pena sobreviver sem Sirius? Do que vale a pena viver sem ele? Continuaria deitada, a espera da morte certa, ou pior quem sabe, Voldemort a deixaria viver...**

But this won't work as well as the way it once did

_Mas isso não irá funcionar tão bem do mesmo jeito que já_

_funcionou_

Cause I want to decide between survival and bliss

_Porque eu quero decidir entre sobreviver e ser feliz_

And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am

_E mesmo que eu saiba quem eu não sou eu ainda não sei quem sou_

But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

_Mas sei que eu não ficarei bancando a vítima_

**Estava ficando tudo escuro... Já se passara das 18:00 horas... Agüentara muito... Não sabia se iria suportar mais... Via um vulto indo até ela... Sabia... Era Voldemort... Iria matá-la... É... A vida tinha sido assim... Vendo pessoas morrerem... **

**Esforçara-se ao máximo, mas não conseguia ficar de pé graças a um feitiço mal lançado...**

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless

_Essas preciosas ilusões em minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era indefesa_

And parting with them is like parting with invisible best

friends

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos_

_invisíveis_

**Era Voldemort... A morte estava próxima... Não enxergava nada.. Via apenas uma forma mais do que conhecida... Sabia.. era Sirius... viera salvá-la... **

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid

_Essas preciosas ilusões na minha mente não me decepcionaram quando eu era uma criança_

And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best

friends

_E renunciar à elas é como renunciar aos melhores amigos de infância._


End file.
